hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aubertihe the Country/Island
Aubertihe is a fan made character from Hetalia: The World Series. Her island is off the coast of Mexico. Her human name is Audrey Feinest Edelstein. Attributes Appearance Aubertihe is a tall, confusing character with tan skin and two different colored eyes. Her left eye is a sky blue and the right is black. Her hair is quite long and has a few purple streaks. It is very dark and very thick. She is usually seen in a purple uniform with a gold hem, dark violet (purple) boots and a cape with a light blue hem. She wears an orange necklace with her signiture item, a Fire Lily, cast in glass. She has a long scar down her left arm from a skirmish with America. Personality and Interests She is very much like a teen, with her attiutude and newer placement as a country. She is a follow-the-rules type girl. She has a strange thing for stuffed animals, she keeps a huge amount of them in her home. Yet, nobody has found this out. She enjoys tea, music and loves to party. She has a hard time keeping things tidy and usually just leaves things a mess. She also enjoys reading, which appalls most of her friends. Her 'father' Austria or Roderich Edelstein, calls them 'Disobeying children' on a regular basis. She has a few strange relations with a lot of the countries but she gets along. Roderich (Austria) calls her by a pet nickname, My Flower. Relationships Austria It was on Aubertihe's birthday (June 12th) that Austria discovered her in his land. (She held a Fire Lily, which was later made into a necklace.) She had been wondering for hours and was looking for 'Italichi' (which later was translated into 'Home'). Austria took her in and she called him Daddy for many years. He tried at one point, when Aubertihe was about nineteen, to let her go. Much against his character, he couldn't let her go. They have been very close and she goes to him when she is in need. Prussia During WW2 (World War Two) Aubertihe was one of many countries to be captured, she was taken in and forced to become an Axis. Over the war, Prussia became Aubertihe's 'vent'. Where she could tell him about almost anything. After the war they got even closer, until the point where Prussia asked her out. She refused and he backed away a little. They are still quite close. Germany Aubertihe always had a huge crush on him. After a few tries, she asked him out. He didn't ever get a chance to answer, because Aubertihe ran away. Their relationship is very tense and hard to read. America The two countries share a lot and usually hang out. Whenever either needs something, they are there for each other to lean on. They dated for a while, before America decided 'They weren't meant for each other' and they broke up. They are still friends. Russia Auberthine has always had this nagging fear that Russia was going to kill her, due to his stalking behavior. It is later revieled he has a crush on her and she is more than scared to comply with his date request. They had a small fight in WW2 (World War Two) where it ended with them trying to rip apart each others 'vital regions'. England The two seem to ignore each other existance, due to a fight when Aubertihe was dating America. Whenever they encounter each other, it's a glare or an insult that usually leads to a fist fight. National Anthem Didn't you know, Life is a war. We can take an awful blow. But we still can take some more! We will fight till our last breath, Until our death. Or until we are free, Aubertihe! Written by a famous poet in the 1900's, named Arki Melidroui. Fire Lily Necklace Aubertihe's necklace is a Fire Lily encased in glass on a chain. She wears it everywhere and if its lost she panics beyond any normal panic attack. Flag The flag of Aubertihe is very simple and is a very big part in Aubertiniain life. Aubertihe's colors are purple gold and blue and the circles represent the islands and the Lilies. Blue represents the deep water that is around the islands. Gold represents the gold that is found under the islands. The purple represents the valour and honor the Aubertinian's have. Marukaite Chikyuu Hmmm... Maybe I should try this! Hey hey Papa, give me Lutchei! Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama! I can't forget the taste, Of the Ironti I ate before! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Aubertihe! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? I'm Aubertihe! Hey, hey Maid, hey hey Maid! Bring me some more thread! Don't leave me with half a cape! Purple, blue and gold please! Thanks a lot, Cindy! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush, Let's have a toast with our boots! Hetalia! Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama! I can't forget the taste, Of the Ironti I ate before! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Aubertihe! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? I'm Aubertihe! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush, Let's have a toast with our boots! Hetalia! Ironti (I-ron-tea) is a fish dish in Aubertihe, very delicous by Mexican and American opinion. Lutchei (loot-chi) is a very strong and hard beer, very close to Vodka, but sweeter. Cindy Luits and Olui Cindy is Aubertihe's long time maid and very close friend. She has deep grey eyes and blonde hair. She has high anxiety and has a fear of heights. She owns an Earth Lily, which is the symbol of the third and smallest island of Aubertihe. Somehow she has stayed young since Audrey had moved out of Austria's, they were friends before then. She is very fond of South Italy. Olui is the capital of Aubertihe and his persona mirrors his city. Always partying and always drunk. He has a fondness of women and is like a combination of America and France. He is not a stalker, nor a molester. Just really into girls. He is tall with deep blue eyes and white-blonde hair. He owns a Water Lily for the second island, the middle sized. Trivia *Aubertihe is 5.6 (167 cm) *Aubertihe has been called a 'tree hugger' due to her love of nature and sudden anger if someone hurts plants/trees/etc. *If someone takes her Fire Lily necklace, someone will most likely end up dead or missing. *Her island (country) has very strange weather patterns, like freezing weather and sweltering heat. Nobody has really found the source of this. Few people think that it's because of her erratic behavior. *Aubertihe has jumbled emotions for many countries/people. That of which make her very difficult to understand. *Aubertihe hates France. *Very much like Italy, she is very afraid of thunder. She doesn't know why, but it may have to do with the night she got lost. It took Austria hours to find her and when he did she was shivering under a tree in the rain. She was mortally scared of thunder thereforth. *Her birthday, June 12th, is when Austria found Aubertihe on his territory. In ten years on the same day, her country was founded. *Aubertihe didn't find her island until she was twenty in human years. *The Country of Aubertihe has been around since 2800 BC, prior 2012. *Not much is known about the country, except that a lot of it's people have the Fire Lilies, Water Lilies and Earth Lilies in their homes. *Aubertihe has only been in two wars, WW2 (World War Two) and Elemental, a war between Aubertihe and Mexico. Little is known about the Elemental War. *Austria has a few nicknames for Aubertihe, some include, My Flower, Italichi or Auber. *Aubertihe is pronounced, Aw-burr-the. 'the' like in 'free'. 'Aw' like in 'awesome'. 'Burr' like in 'burn'. *The national languages are, Mexican, German and Aubertian. Aubertian is never specified how to speak or write it. A few words are known. *The country of Aubertihe is actually three islands. Each one smaller than the first. Copyright Aubertihe belongs to Autumn-Rae Schwarz, do not steal, reproduce or copy in anyway, shape or form. If you'd like, you could use her in a story, DO NOT DO SO UNLESS AUTUMN SAYS. '''Please DO NOT edit without her permission! '''Thanks for reading! :D Category:Characters Category:Female Characters